The reaction between a malonic ester and an enone is shown in the following documents.
Non-patent document 1: Park, S.-Y.; Morimoto, H.; Matsunaga, S.; Shibasaki, M. Tetrahedron Lett. 2007, 48, 2815-2818.
Non-patent document 2: Chen, C.; Zhu, S.-F.; Wu, X.-Y.; Zhou, Q.-L. Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 2006, 17, 2761-2767.
Non-patent document 3: Kumaraswamy, G.; Jena, N.; Sastry, M. N. V.; Rao, G. V.; Ankamma, K. J. Mol. Catal. A 2005, 230, 59-67.
Non-patent document 4: Velmathi, S.; Swarnalakshmi, S.; Narasimhan, S. Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 2003, 14, 113-117.
Non-patent document 5: Annamalai, V.; DiMauro, E. F.; Carroll, P. J.; Kozlowski, M. C. J. Org. Chem. 2003, 68, 1973-1981.
Non-patent document 6: Xu, Y.; Ohori, K.; Ohshima, T.; Shibasaki, M. Tetrahedron 2002, 58, 2585-2588.
Non-patent document 7: Kumaraswamy, G.; Sastry, M. N. V.; Jena, N. Tetrahedron Lett. 2001, 42, 8515-8517.
Non-patent document 8: Kim, Y. S.; Matsunaga, S.; Das, J.; Sekine, A.; Ohshima, T.; Shibasaki, M. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2000, 122, 6506-6507.
Non-patent document 9: End, N.; Macko, L.; Zehnder, M.; Pfaltz, A. Chem. Eur. J. 1998, 4, 818-824.
Non-patent document 10: Manickam, G.; Sundararajan, G. Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 1997, 8, 2271-2278.
Non-patent document 11: Sasai, H.; Arai, T.; Satow, Y.; Houk, K. N.; Shibasaki, M. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1995, 117, 6194-8.
Non-patent document 12: Wang, Z.; Wang, Q.; Zhang, Y.; Bao, W. Tetrahedron Lett. 2005, 46, 4657-4660.
Non-patent document 13: Ooi, T.; Ohara, D.; Fukumoto, K.; Maruoka, K. Org. Lett. 2005, 7, 3195-3197.
Non-patent document 14: Dere, R. T.; Pal, R. R.; Patil, P. S.; Salunkhe, M. M. Tetrahedron Lett. 2003, 44, 5351-5353.
Non-patent document 15: Kim, D. Y.; Huh, S. C.; Kim, S. M. Tetrahedron Lett. 2001, 42, 6299-6301.
Non-patent document 16: Wang, J.; Li, H.; Zu, L.; Jiang, W.; Xie, H.; Duan, W.; Wang, W. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2006, 128, 12652-12653.
Non-patent document 17: Knudsen, K. R.; Mitchell, C. E. T.; Ley, S. V. Chem. Commun. 2006, 66-68.
Non-patent document 18: Halland, N.; Aburel, P. S.; Jorgensen, K. A. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 2003, 42, 661-665.
Non-patent document 19: Yamaguchi, M.; Shiraishi, T.; Hirama, M. J. Org. Chem. 1996, 61, 3520-30.
Non-patent document 20: Yamaguchi, M.; Shiraishi, T.; Hirama, M. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 1993, 32, 1176-8.